You Think You Have Everything, But You Don't
by Asuka Kumiko
Summary: This is my first story and it's about a girl who falls into Naruto world. It's funny!


"You know what, Sasuke? You are NOTHING BUT A SELFISH BRAT!" You yelled. Tears were streaming down your face. You didn't care whether people were staring at you or not. You just had to say this. After all, the words you just spoke were meant to be spoken. But no one ever dared to say those words to Sasuke.

You loved him, but he couldn't do this to you. Why was he always ignoring you? You were a person, a real, live, breathing, talking human being. You just couldn't take it anymore. You had to prove to Sasuke that you were real, not just a tiny speck in his childhood memory, a big speck that would always remind him why you were so real.

There was also, another, hidden, reason of why you were doing this. To remind Sasuke that there was more to life than killing Itachi.

************  
What Happened…

Emma's P.O.V.

Oh great, another blackout. I hate this house!I usually don't really mind when there isn't any electricity as long as I have a book to read or some type of entertainment like a friend. My friend, Amy was sleeping over, we were having a great time until the blackout.

"Oh god, how can you torture me? The light, the light, is fading! I cannot see anything!*cough*(ok, I couldn't see anything, just darkness)Farewell, joys of earth, farewell, Amy! Farewell, TV! Farewell, my faithful laptop! May the GREAT LIGHT bestow on you again-" This time someone shined a flashlight on my face. It was Amy.

"Oh, for the love of Jashin, Emma, can you please shut up?" Amy cried.

"Since when did you become a Jashinist, baka?" I asked as I took the flashlight away from her. I stood up and the sound of glass shattering was heard. Unfortunately Amy and I were in my room, aka, a pigpen.

"Emma, stay where you are." Amy's suddenly-cautious voice hinted that I did something bad. Amy took the flashlight and shined the light on the ground. Small, harm-less, jagged looking pieces of glass were scattered across the floor. "Now LOOK what you've done, un!" Amy cried, doing a perfect impersonation of Deidara.

"Tobi sorry, Deidara-sempai!" I replied as Tobi. Amy was on my bed. I slowly sat down on my bed, taking care not to step on the glass. The lights came back on. And it went off again, but darkness, so it seems only came to me.

"Rats! The lights went off again!" I cried, frustrated.

"Whadda ya mean Emma?" Amy asked. "The lights are still on!"

"What?" I was trapped in complete darkness. There are 2 reasons I have that might be the cause of this darkness. 1)I might have gone blind. 2) I must have been imagining it. Reason number 1 was highly unlikely for me, but I'm not really a dreamer for Reason 2 to be the correct cause. Wait, is that light?

In a flash I saw light. It blinded me. Thud! I landed hard on my back. Fortunately I landed on a patch of grass. I cringed because of the pain and slowly opened my eyes. I saw a humongous (opened)wooden gate. It looked familiar, way too familiar. But I couldn't place my finger on it.

I stood up and walked towards the gates and walked in. The walls and the gate concealed a far more astonishing village. Shouts were heard and people rushed about. I couldn't grasp what I was seeing but all I could do, was stare at the buildings and people in awe. This village seemed familiar too, like the gates. As I explored the village I dwelled deeper and deeper into the buildings.

Now, there weren't as many people. There was about 50 people from around 10 feet around me but it wasn't crowded. Unlike the villagers from the gates who didn't even glanced at me, I now received puzzled and astonished looks from these villagers.

My hands moved to my face. I rubbed my chin and cheeks. Was it something on my face? I lowered my hand and looked at it. There isn't anything on my face. Hmmm…. I wonder why the people are staring at me. My eyes darted around my surroundings and eventually, it landed on my feet.

OMG! Oh no! I found myself staring at my fluffy bunny slippers! God! What the..? How can it..? Then, if I… I have my bunny slippers… then…then …it would mean that … I'm… I'm still wearing my night dress! God! But… but… it's so short! God, oh god…

I could no longer walk properly because of my sudden, yet moving, discovery. Then… THUD! Ow! I fell back on the ground. I opened my eyes. Everything was moving… even the ground. I winced at the pain from my head. Ouch! Must've bumped into something. God, this is the unluckiest day of my life!

"Watch where you're going brat," I heard a voice above me. It too, sounded familiar. The low yet soft voice.

"What?" I muttered as I looked up at the owner of the voice. Then and there, I saw…. Sasuke Uchiha. Nope this can't be. Probably cosplay I bet. THIS CAN'T BE REAL! THIS CAN'T BE SASUKE! It can't be!

I stood up and rubbed my head. It still hurt a bit. I put a hand on my forehead and then I took a step toward 'Sasuke'. I stared at him. "This must be some kind of joke right? Come out AMY! Fun time's over!" I yelled waving my free hand to and fro. "You're trying to fool me, that this freak is SASUKE?" I said as I pointed to Sasuke. Everyone's eyes were pivoted on me now. 'Sasuke's' eyes widened.

"I am not a freak." Sasuke said in a pretty low and annoyed voice. His voice sounded a lot like the anime Sasuke.

"So you changed your voice too?" I said. 'Sasuke' was about to retort but then…

"SASUKE-KUN!" This voice sounded familiar. A pink-haired girl with a red dress came into view. Sakura. 'Sakura' stopped when she saw 'Sasuke' and I .

"For the last time he's ACUTALLY SASUKE UCHIHA!" the pink-haired girl yelled at me. That boy in front of me could NOT be Sasuke Uchiha. Those are just characters from TV! Moreover, they're animations!

'Sasuke' looked tired and annoyed. He had been standing there watching us argue if he was real or not. My throat was sore from yelling, I was tired from standing. All in all I still wanted to win this argument but I was also too tired to continue.

"Prove it," I said. I knew what I said would surely stump 'Sakura'. Sakura paused. Both of us were silent for a moment. Then 'Sakura' turned to face 'Sasuke'. Her big green eyes seem to say: Do SOMETHING Sasuke-kun! Sasuke sighed. He tried to leave us while we were arguing but both of us pulled him back.

He did a hand sign that I watched billions of times before on TV by Naruto, the Shadow Clone Jutsu. A Shadow Clone appeared beside him. If he could perform jutsus then it would mean that he WAS really Sasuke Uchiha. Then I really would be in NARUTO! NOOOOOOOOOO! I screamed in my head.

By this time my mouth was wide open. Sakura stood tall with hands on her hips with that stupid smirk of victory on her face. NO! NO! NO! I CAN'T BE IN NARUTO! NOOO! My thoughts were soon heard by many people cause I actually screamed of what I was thinking! Sasuke's face changed to shock (just for a second or two) but Sakura really looked startled.

Ugh…I vision is blurring. God, I can't take this in all of a sudden! I slowly crouched down, and sat on the ground beside Sasuke and Sakura's feet. I touched my head. I didn't speak. WHY THE HELL AM I YELLING NO? I ALWAYS WANTED TO BE IN THIS WORLD! I get to be with SASUKE! I CAN STOP HIM FROM GOING TO OROCHIMARU!

Ok, I might have sounded like I hated Sasuke before, but this is NOT true. I love him! He's kinda cool and stuff, but I don't like him the fangirl way. I mean when I watch Naruto back in my world I always wanted to help him. Like help him, correct his path, like Naruto is trying to do. To bring him back with the good guys. But it was impossible back in my real world, cause the Naruto characters weren't real. But now, they ARE real so I might be able to stop Sasuke from going to that Snake Freak….

"Are you ok?" Sakura asked me. Her voice suddenly sounded alarmed. Sasuke was now walking away from us. From the back, his hair really did look like a duck-butt. Stupid Sasuke.

Quickly gathering my wits, I answered back to Sakura, "I'm OK."

"You were yelling something before. What was it? Yeah, you were yelling like this, NO! NO! NO!NO!I CAN'T BE IN NARUTO!" Sakura did a perfect imitation of me yelling that. WITH THE ACTIONS! "By the way, why did you mention Naruto? How did you know him? And Sasuke?"

I decided to keep my origins secret so I replied, " I have physic powers!" I spoke spookily to shut Sakura up.

"Who_ are_ you?" Sakura asked me. I decided to confuse her. "My name is Emma of the Heavens! I came down from the sky!" I said with emphasis as I reached my arms up to the sky.

"Okay….," Sakura looked at me if I was an alien or something. "Anyways my name is Sakura. I think you're new here at the Hidden Leaf Village so I'll show you around!"


End file.
